


Thought I'd Build a Dynasty

by anidear



Series: Omega!Dick Week 2020 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: A dusting if you would, Alpha Jason Todd, But just like a bit of angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dick Grayson, Past mentions of a difficult pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anidear/pseuds/anidear
Summary: Dick's pregnancy is coming along much easier than his first from over thirteen years ago, but some of his instincts have remained the same.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Omega!Dick Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845622
Comments: 14
Kudos: 228
Collections: Omega!Dick Week





	Thought I'd Build a Dynasty

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four for Omega!Dick Week: Nesting With Pups
> 
> As always, this AU does not have the events of Under the Red Hood

“Dad? What are you doing?” James frowned when his dad walked into his room and immediately started sniffing around. He watched his dad pick up the comforter from his bed, give it a sniff, and then nod to James before walking back out of the room. “Uhhh…?”

Pushing away from his desk where he had been doing his homework, James walked out of the room to see what was going on and why his dad had stolen his comforter.

“Papa?” James questioned when he came up beside his other father who was standing in the entrance of the living room with his arms crossed over his chest. “Is Dad okay?” He asked the alpha.

“Hmm?” Jason looked down at James and the teen frowned at the obvious amusement. “What was that Jamie?”

“Is Dad okay?” He repeated and his papa looked back to where his dad was shifting a pile of various sheets, towels, blankets, and random articles of clothing. _Oh_. It was a nest.

“Dad is fine. He did this when he was pregnant with you too,” Papa explained, chuckling when his dad growled and began shifting things around again.

“I can hear you, you know.” His dad sounded annoyed but when James looked at him, he looked more focused than annoyed. “I want that shirt you wore under your gear last night.”

“No.”

“Excuse me?” James tried not the flinch at the dangerous tone his dad took with his papa, but he did cower a little at the gleam in his eyes.

“There’s blood on it, Dickie. I’m not giving you that shirt.”

His dad seemed to consider that for a moment before he held his hand out and his papa sighed. James watched the silent exchange between them before his papa gave in and tugged the black t-shirt he was currently wearing over his head. His dad’s pleasure was evident in scent and by the purring sound he made when his papa put the shirt in his hand.

“What does His Highness want for dinner tonight?” His papa asked, still amused at the antics of his mate despite now being without his shirt. Dick ignored him as he adjusted the nest to add the shirt before grabbing James’ comforter and tugging it into the middle.

“Come, James,” his dad beckoned, holding his hand out to him. Following instinct, James moved forward and let his dad pull him into the nest. He remained silent while he was arranged into the spot his dad wanted him in, having done this enough times over his thirteen years to know the drill. “Do you need to finish your homework still?”

“Yeah. I just need to finish up my math problems.” He watched his dad send his papa a look, who huffed and turned to head down the hall. “Are you okay? Papa said you did this when you were pregnant with me?”

“Instincts,” his dad shrugged. “Do you have a request for dinner?” James shook his head and his dad sighed. “Thai?”

“Pineapple fried rice?”

“Oh, are we ordering Thai?” James looked up to see his papa walking back in with his textbook, notebook and pencil. “Is that what the Royal Court would like?”

“Don’t be jealous, it doesn’t suit you.” Jason scowled as he handed James his things. James made a questioning noise. “Papa is upset I bought you in but he’s still out there.” James just watched the pair for a moment before he opened his book to the right page and went back to his homework. He knew that once he finished his dad would put on a movie and they would just cuddle. It sounded nice.

“Are we getting everyone’s usual then?” His papa asked, tone sulking but not enough for James to be concerned. And he could still smell the amusement on him, so it softened the blow.

“Yes, but spicy!” His dad cheered and James chanced a look at the omega before looking over to his papa with wide eyes.

“No.”

“But baby girl wants spicy,” his dad whined but James could see his papa wasn’t going to relent on this one. “Ugh _fine_.” Thank god for that. The last time spicy food had been consumed they had all had to suffer with his heartburn and James didn’t want to feel that distress again. He hadn’t even had to suffer the heartburn, but he could practically feel the burn with the way his dad broadcasted his discomfort.

Jason nodded his head and smirked at James before leaving the room again, probably to order.

Glancing at his dad, James chuckled at the pout the other man wore before turning back to his homework. “Are you going to let Papa in here for dinner?” He worked on the problem he had left off on but when the silence continued, he looked up at his dad who was just watching him.

“Are you doing those problems in your head?” Shrugging his shoulder, James felt a blush creep up his neck to his cheeks.

“Grandpa says I get it from you.” He knew that was the one academic subject his dad had been good at. The one academic subject he had really enjoyed. Unlike his papa, who had just loved school in general since before he had been adopted, he had barely been able to attend. His dad hummed and nodded, snuggling further down into the nest, curling around James as he continued to work. 

The silence was welcomed as James worked on finishing as quickly as he could, not wanting to waste the moment with his dad. Ever since his parents had told him he was going to be a big brother, after years of being told they were happy with just him, he had been trying to steal as many of these moments as possible. He wasn’t a fool; he knew things would change once his sister was born. He knew that both his dad and papa would be overwhelmed with a new baby. Robert had warned him how parents suddenly became strangers until the baby settled in better. He would know, he had done is five times at this point.

So, James had indulged his dad in the coddling and smothering. He hadn’t argued when his dad threw himself on James’ bed while the teen played video games on his computer. And he hadn’t argued when his dad started being the one to pick him up from school every day, even though Alfred had always been the one to do it before.

“You’re thinking very hard there, pup,” his dad said softly, reaching up to brush the raven colored hair off his forehead. “Want to share?” James looked down at his dad before snapping his math book shut and resolved to just finish the problems in the morning.

Carefully, he placed the school items outside of the nest before curling up against his dad. “Will I get to nest with you and the baby once she’s born?” James asked carefully, placing a hand on the round surface of his dad’s belly that was covered by one of his papa’s shirts.

“Of course you will, Jamie,” his dad frowned. James watched Dick push up onto his hand and look down at him from his propped position. “Why would you think you wouldn’t?” James shrugged a shoulder. “Jamie, you are still going to be my pup just as much as your sister when she’s born. Having her around is not going to change that. Yes, things are going to be different, and it will be an adjustment for all of us but you are going to be just as important as you have always been.”

Nodding his head, James tugged his dad back down and nuzzled further into his chest. “Why didn’t you and Papa try for another earlier?”

“We’ve told you why, haven’t we?”

“Not really, you always just say I was a difficult pregnancy.” There was silence and James could tell without looking at his dad that he was thinking of the best way to say whatever it was.

“It wasn’t just a difficult pregnancy, Little bird,” his dad told him, tightening his hold on James. “It’s true I was sick the entire time I was pregnant with you, even confined to bed the last three months because we were worried I would delivery too early, but the delivery itself was difficult.”

James remained silent and let his dad tell the story of how before he had even taken a pregnancy test, he had known he was pregnant because the morning sickness was bad. Bad enough that Alfred had insisted he have an IV line set up at all times and a port always in for quick hook up incase keeping fluids and food down became impossible. They had had to rely on that multiple times. His dad explained how there were days when he had been too tired and weak from lack of sleep and lack of nutrition that it was all he could do to roll over and lean over the side of the bed to be sick in the bucket they kept there.

James didn’t like the idea that his dad, one of the strongest people he had ever encountered, had been that weak. He didn’t like listening to how his papa had had to call an ambulance after coming home to find his dad passed out in the bath one night. His dad told him how after that, Grandpa Bruce had insisted the mated pair stay at the manor for the remainder of the pregnancy so there would always be someone around to help. And his papa had been so worried that he hadn’t even hesitated to agree, despite things still being a bit shaky between father and second oldest son.

“Oh, are we sharing the scariest time of Jason Todd’s life?” And the fact that his papa described it as that when he had died at the hand of the Joker said a lot.

“Jamie wanted to know specifically why we never had another pup before this.” James looked up at his papa, not liking the faraway look on the alpha’s face.

“Papa?”

“Sorry, Pup. It wasn’t a good time for anyone, least of all those of us who were so close to the situation.” His dad waved a hand and tugged James to the side with him so his papa could slip into the nest with them. He watched his dads lace their fingers together. “But I would live through that a thousand times over if I never had to live through the delivery ever again.” 

Looking from his papa, back to his dad, James watched the look that was shared between the two men. They both felt that way.

“What happened?”

“We almost lost both of you,” his papa spoke up. “It was too long and too hard and there was too much blood by the time we got you out. But you came out with the cord around your neck and your dad was losing consciousness on the table.” The alpha took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His dad let out a soft whine at the scent of fear that filled the small space and that seemed to snap his papa out of wherever he had gone in his mind. Probably the what if scenarios. “The room was a flurry of movement while the nurses worked on you and the doctors on your dad. I got shoved into a corner until you were stable and was allowed to hold you. The doctors got your dad stabilized but it was probably a good 24 hours before he woke back up.”

James leaned heavily into his dad but sighed happily when his papa’s hand came up and rubbed at his arm in a comforting manner.

“I remember bits and pieces. I remember your papa talking to me. I remember hearing you cry. And I remember a weight on my chest that I knew had to be you,” Dick said warmly. Despite his papa’s scent of fear, his dad drowned it out with love. The kind of smell that made it feel like you were under a warm blanket on a rainy day. Comfort. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Shhh, Jamie. None of it was your fault. There was no way to know how it was all going to go down. You will always be worth it. Always.” His dad pulled him in tighter to his chest. “But your papa and I decided that once was enough. We couldn’t be sure that the next time wouldn’t be just as bad and neither of us wanted to risk it. I didn’t want to leave you without a parent on the off chance we didn’t get lucky a second time.”

“But we are getting lucky this time,” his papa chimed in. His scent had turned relaxed back into his standard scent and James felt his muscles relaxing with the combined smell from both his dads. He hadn’t even noticed how much he had tensed up during the conversation, but he was glad it was over.

“That’s probably because she’s waiting to give you a hard time once she’s born,” James threw out, remembering what his grandpa had said to Alfred the other day when they hadn’t known he was listening. But the comment caused both his dads to laugh and that made the risk of eavesdropping worth it.

“That is unfortunately very possible,” his dad said while his papa continued to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr if you want to chat!


End file.
